Just Reach Out And Touch Me
by Da Klainetrain Is Coming
Summary: Kurt gets uncomfortable and nervous when all he really wants to do is go a little furhter with his boyfriend. Blaine finds a way to help him realize he doesn't have to be embarrased.


**Hello. I felt like writing this, so I did, because I'm really annoyed with the fact that I didn't get to see Blaine and the Warblers perform Do Ya Think I'm Sexy. **

**I'm sure others has written stories like this, and I have no intetion of stealing anyones ideas, but I really did think of this on my way to the bus one morning. **

**I love everyone who reads what I've written and I really like reviews too, good or bad, but constructive is always good :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine was kissing and sucking down Kurt's neck while said boy was writhing beneath him, moaning just a little.<p>

"Mh… _Blaine. _Please." he breathed. Blaine stopped, surprised by the unusual outburst from his boyfriend. Kurt's hands were fisting the sheets and he looked like he was struggling with holding himself in place, his face all scrunched up.

"What do you want, Kurt? You can ask me anything," Blaine said making sure his hot breath tickled Kurt's small, pointy ear. Kurt writhed a bit again.

"I'm… I want… I…" he muttered, and then, suddenly, he had rolled out from under his boyfriend and stood next to the bed. He was panting and awkwardly trying to hide his erection.

"Oh my God, Kurt, did I go too far? I'm sorry, I would never…" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No!" Kurt interrupted. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." He looked so uncomfortable Blaine would have laughed if he wasn't so serious. "I want to… I would like… uhm… I like it when," he babbled, stared at Blaine for a second and then turned on his heal. The door to the bathroom slammed closed not two seconds later.

Blaine fell back on the bed groaning. He knew for sure Kurt wanted something more than just kissing. Most of the time he was practically devouring Blaine with his eyes and Blaine often caught him reaching out to run his hand down his chest or through his dark curls, but he always pulled back with an embarrassed look on his face. Blaine was being very careful to not push Kurt into anything; he would truly never hurt the boy he was in love with. But he could feel the sexual tension oozing off of Kurt, and it was getting worse for every time he let his embarrassment stop him from doing the things he wanted to Blaine.

The tanned boy sighed and looked to the bathroom door. He knew the drill. In a minute or two Kurt would come out and they would put on a movie or do something, not remotely like what he could feel the light teen really wanted to.

Blaine had to do something about this soon. He found his phone from his bag and pressed number 2 on his speed-dial.

"Hey, Wes? Could you arrange for the Warblers to meet tomorrow? I could really need you guys' help."

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, if you don't tell me where we are going right now, I will find that pink sweater of yours that you love so much and make sure it disappears from the face of the earth," Kurt threatened as Mercedes led him through the halls of McKinley with a scarf tied around his head, blocking his view. It was the afternoon and the school was empty and abandoned.<p>

"Oh no Boo, you will thank me so much for this later," Mercedes snickered. They came to a stop and she let go of his shoulders. He could hear a door creak and open. Then the dark girl's hand took a hold of his arm and pulled him into the room gently. When the door slammed closed he got suspicious. There was only one place in this school that had those acoustics. The gymnasium. He then noticed voices talking and quickly recognized Puck and Santana arguing over something.

"Mercedes…" he said, a slight warning in his tone.

"Hush" she said with an obvious smirk and turned him around so the back of his knees were touching a chair. "Sit."

Kurt sat down primly. The scarf was pulled off of his head and he was sitting in a line of chairs that had been put almost directly on front of the scene. The long curtains were closed and the lights of the headlights were bringing out the red color of the fabric. He sat in the middle one of the chairs, facing the center of the scene. The rest of the New Directions sat in chairs beside him and all looked excited. Except for Rachel. Rachel looked as if she thought they were all betrayers and had spared the enemy from their well deserved punishment.

Suddenly Mr. Schue stepped forward much as he had done when they had performed "Push It" and said:

"The Warblers have asked if they could show us a song they have been practicing. There is no competition in this, so I don't see why not." He sent Rachel a stern look and she huffed. Kurt could feel how surprised he must have looked. The vest-wearing teacher stepped away and sat down on a chair beside his students.

The curtains were suddenly pulled away and revealed Blaine and the Warblers. But they… didn't look much like Blaine and the Warblers. All the teenage boys had left their uniforms at home and were wearing tight fitting black jeans and also, oh, white t-shirts that hugged their chests in a very flattering way. But Kurt couldn't look at that. He was way too busy staring at his boyfriend, standing center and front.

There were no gel in his hair and his curls were hanging free and dark and a little onto his forehead and around his ears. He was wearing the same clothes as the others, only he was also wearing worn, brown leather brogues and… Kurt gulped audibly… a brown leather jacket, with a couple of pockets on the front, stylish with a touch of "biker". It was open so the _gorgeous _chest with the white shirt was visible. On one of his wrists he wore a couple of wooden pearl bracelets. He looked so different from what Kurt had seen before. He definitely liked it.

Every Warbler, including Blaine, was standing with their legs slightly spread and their heads down. Wes counted it out with his foot, and suddenly a chorus of sound emitted from the group of boys on the scene. They each lifted their eyes to their audience as they joined in.  
>As the last of them, Blaine lifted his eyes and found Kurt's right away, smirking.<p>

"Sugar!" he sang, and Santana cat-called.

"Sugar!" again. The Warblers where still standing but as Blaine sang an obscenely sexy "uuuh uuuh," his fist closed and his face scrunched up, they started walking around the scene in a practiced routine. It was different too, though, the "dapper-school-boy-choir" attitude gone, and it was obvious they enjoyed it.

"She sits alone, waiting for suggestions. He's so nervous, avoiding all her questions." Blaine sang. "His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding," at this he put a hand to his chest, as did the rest of the boys on the scene. He then pointed directly at Kurt as he sang the next line. "Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?" he then winked, and Kurt swooned a little. The girls of his own Glee club were swooning too, he could see out of the corner of his eye. _Ha! This is _my_ man, ladies._

Blaine took a couple of steps in time with the beat to the edge of the scene and leaned forward and down, still keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's. The rest of the Warblers continued their steps as some of them joined Blaine on the chorus. "If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar, let me know." In spite of the sexy smirk on his face, Kurt could sense the earnest in Blaine's hazel eyes. "If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so." Blaine stood back up and walked backwards while saying in a very seductive and slightly cocky voice: "Tell me so baby." Kurt had to cross his legs to hide his very obvious excitement and he didn't miss the grin on his boyfriends face as Blaine saw the gesture.

The song continued and the girls sang along and cat-called as the lot of attractive boys performed their number. The boys of New Directions were leaning back in their seats, scowling at the show with their arms crossed on their chests. Kurt snickered.

The dark haired teen were dancing around on the scene for a while, singing to one of the t-shirt clad boys and then another. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Blaine was so… sexy and confident. At one point, he turned on his heels, his arms in the air over him and the jacket flying as he yelled, almost growled, "ooouuu!" in a slightly thrill tone. Kurt bit his lip.

"Relax baby, now we're all alone," Blaine sang as he ran to the edge of the scene and jumped, arms in the air. He landed just a couple of steps away from his sitting boyfriend, and he sauntered to him. Kurt blushed and looked away as the curly haired man took his hands and held them to his chest, catching his eyes once more. He pulled Kurt away from the chairs and walked around him slowly as the music build, a hand on his torso and always looking in his eyes with that mischievous grin on his face.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy…" Blaine sang to his face, then turned him around quickly, holding onto his hips and singing in his ear from behind. "…come on honey, let me know." Kurt didn't even try to hide his shudder. Blaine walked slowly around him again while singing and grabbed his marble wrists gently, pulling them to himself and placing one of the long hands on his shoulder, the other on his hip. He kept the eye contact the entire time. "If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on sugar let me know," he leaned in slightly and then pulled back quickly as he yelled the small "oouu!" again. Kurt could sense that he was leaning forward and slightly losing his balance. He straightened back up. Blaine was standing a couple of feet from him, singing the last lines of the song as the Warblers rushed of the scene to stand beside and slightly behind him.

"Oh, if you want my body," they sang and then it was quiet. The girls practically exploded in cheers and wolf- whistles and Santana and Brittany was already all over some of the Warblers. Kurt could say nothing. He was just staring at his boyfriend, the boy panting and slightly damp from his exertion. Blaine straightened and smiled at the brown-haired boy.

"I'll be backstage in a second if you wanna talk," he said, his voice gentle but obviously hiding his excitement. He walked off with his Glee club and Kurt was left gaping. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you standing here for?" Puck questioned. "Go get some ass, Hummel!"

Kurt didn't need be told twice. He practically ran to the stage, crawled onto it and then walked across the platform. He pulled away the curtains slightly so he could get behind them. Blaine was standing on the other side, the leather jacket off and a towel in his hand that he wiped his sweaty forehead with. He didn't notice the beautiful teen that was watching him, leaning against the wall, before he brought the cloth back down.

"Kurt! Hey," he smiled. Kurt's face was expressionless. Blaine could feel himself get slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of the insanely blue eyes. "Uhm, did you like it?" he asked.

Kurt was still standing still as he nonchalantly answered. "Yes. It was really good."

Blaine faltered. "Did you… Did you get what I was trying to say with it?" he asked slowly and then walked a bit closer to the slight teen. "Anything you want to do to me, you can. I like it when you touch me," he said and blushed. He was, after all, also just a teenage boy. "You don't have to be embarrassed with me."

Finally, emotion flashed across Kurt's face. He smirked slightly and sauntered to the flustered boy. He put a hand on the toned muscles of Blaine's stomach and pushed him slowly backwards until Blaine's back hit the wall and they stopped. Kurt pressed his body close to his boyfriend's and looked him in the eyes while he leaned in. Then he bowed his head down and stuck his tongue out to taste the skin in the dip of Blaine's collarbone. The curly haired boy's head fell back and hit the wall as they both moaned. Kurt then licked a long, wet trail up Blaine's neck, tasting the salt. When he reached the earlobe, he sucked it into his mouth and scraped it with his teeth gently. Blaine was writhing slightly, his hands pressed to the wall behind him.

Kurt pulled back and looked at him through his lashes with lust-blown eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."


End file.
